The Flames of War
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: It's been a year since the end of the feud within Caelin. Lyndis has been crowned rightful heir to Caelin and everyone aside from the original legion had left. Well... all except the tactician Jenny. Part 2 of The Flame Ignites. Not required to read the other to read this.
1. Chapter 1: Following Your Own Path

Hey you guys! I'm back for the time being so sorry for the complete lack of activity! I hope you guys remember The Flame Ignites cause this is in connection with it! Once again I know my beginnings are slow for my stories but it does pick up some momentum if you guys read The Flame Ignites. I think. It is not required (For the most part to read The Flame Ignites first but it is recommended :))

Disclaimer: Still do not own

That's enough out of me so without further ado here is the second installment!

* * *

The Flames of War

Chapter 1: Following Your Own Path

(No PoV)

It's been a year since the end of the feud within Caelin. Lyndis has been crowned rightful heir to Caelin and everyone aside from the original legion had left. Well... all except the tactician Jenny.

-X-

The birds chirped melodically in the background along with the rustling leaves of the trees and the whistling grass. The whole scenery gave off a beautiful and serene atmosphere. All until...

"Give me a break!" Jenny cried out as she twirled her sword. "C'mon Shadow! I know you're ten times better than that!" Shadow simply grinned and wiped his bloody cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm not pretending to let you win. You really did get better." Jenny sighed and sheathed her sword as she made her way towards her longtime friend.

"Shadow. You know I hate it when you let me win. I have no qualms admitting you're a better swordsman then I am. I'd rather lose with my own strength than win because someone let me win." Jenny spoke tiredly. Shadow went up to the exasperated female before patting her arm.

"Jenny you asked me to help you train in swords and that's what I'm doing. I'm helping you by not crushing you immediately but by nurturing your progress." Shadow explained with a smile.

"Gee. Thanks." Jenny muttered sarcastically. Shadow cocked his head to the side, confused at the girls' sudden dejected mood.

"Way to crush her ego Shadow." Maria spoke, giggling slightly. Both heads turned to the sudden appearance.

"Maria! What are you doing here?" Jenny asked her while proceeding to walk to the said female.

"I'm here too!" A voice spoke. Mirage walked around Maria and grinned widely.

"'Sup Mirage!" Jenny returned the grin. Mirage walked quickly to stand in front of Jenny before speaking.

"So how's training going?" He asked her. Jenny shrugged and sighed loudly before speaking.

"Well training's fine especially since I'm under house arrest." She gave a crooked smile as she spoke. She then pouted and frowned slightly as she continued to speak. "But it would be nice to get out of the castle and talk to people outside of the castle..." Maria gave a gentle smile before speaking.

"Well I have a letter for you that might make you feel better." She handed the letter to Jenny before the latter quickly tore the envelope open and took the letter out.

Dear Jenny,

How are you? It has been awhile hasn't it? How's house arrest? Sucks doesn't it? Well you deserve it!

Jenny felt a vein pop as she continued to read the letter.

That part was Hector. Anyways I wanted to know if you could come to my mother's gathering today. I know that your parents are invited and if you could come that would be great. I have to talk to you today if possible. It's important.

And then there was Eliwood's royal insignia of a lion, derived from his father's, and his signature. Jenny quickly turned towards Maria and grinned.

"Think Father and Mother will allow me to attend Lady Eleanora's party?" Maria replied with a simple shrug as the two went to have an audience with the Marquess and waved goodbye to the others.

-X-

"But why not?!" Jenny asked enraged toward her parents. Marquess Alvar and Lady Lucinda stared at their daughter with disbelieving eyes.

"Need I remind you that you ran away from home and got involved in a family feud that you had no purpose being in?" Alvar said in a tired tone. Jenny felt herself sweat hearing the unfortunately true words.

Lucinda continued, "Jenny do you understand the consequences of you being in that feud? If someone had realized you were the daughter of the Marquess and sided with an unknown girl that claimed she was the heir, Tania would never have been able to recover from it. Especially if you had lost that war." Jenny clenched her fists, trying to bite back a remark as she listened to her parents rant until they finished.

"But Mother! Father! I only wish to attend Lady Eleanora's gathering! Is that so wrong?" Lucinda and Alvar looked at one another hesitantly as they watched their daughter stare at them. A figure that had been watching in the room spoke up then.

"My lord, I will watch over her so she will not disappear suddenly." Jenny turned towards the figure and the corners of her mouth turned into a grin.

Alvar stared at his wife hesitantly before nodding firmly. "Alright Jenny. You can go as long as Mikel accompanies you." Jenny threw her hands up in happiness and rushed to hug Mikel. Mikel pushed the girl away as he coughed into his fist, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Lady Jenny I believe you should return to your room to prepare for your trip to Pherae." Mikel spoke calmly. Jenny nodded, turned toward her parents and bowed, and left. Mikel remained in the room speaking to Alvar and Lucinda.

-X-

"Maria!" Jenny called out as she exited the throne room. Maria popped right out of her position behind the pillar grinning.

"I assume it went well." She spoke with a gentle gaze. Jenny nodded in delight. "Well then let's go pack." Jenny cocked her head to the side in confusion before Maria explained.

"You do realize that since it's a party that you have to dress up right?" Jenny's eyes went wide in alarm.

"Oh no! You have got to be kidding me!" Maria shook her head before gripping Jenny's wrist tightly and walking towards her room. A strange glint was in her eye as she started speaking.

"You realllllly didn't think this through huh?" Jenny merely sighed.

-X-

"I'm officially an idiot." Jenny uttered in horror at the sight of herself in a dress. Maria chuckled to herself.

"Hey you used to like wearing dresses! What happened?" Maria asked the girl.

"When my mother stated that I should not wear dresses because I look bad in them." Jenny stated. Maria curled her lips in distaste.

"I know she is the Marquess's wife but saying that to her own daughter is horrible." Maria mumbled as she forced Jenny to wear a different dress.

"Well it doesn't matter cause I'm used to it." Jenny stated nonchalantly. "Besides I'm more comfortable in pants." Maria pursed her lips hearing the statement before nodding.

"Well I think you look fine in a dress. Do you like that one?" Maria asked. Jenny quickly nodded. The dress was a simple red dress that reached the ankles.

"Now that that's settle can we fly now?" Jenny asked excitedly. Maria thought about it before nodding.

"Yeah. I think preparations are com-" Maria didn't get to finish as Jenny dashed outside with the gown still on. "-plete." She finished with a sigh.

-X-

(At The Gathering)

"Eliwood!" Jenny shouted as she ran to her longtime friend. Eliwood turned his head upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Hey. I see you got out of the castle." Eliwood smiled.

Jenny placed a hand on her hip and spoke sarcastically, "No really?" She then looked around the room before voicing a question. "Hey where's Hector?"

Eliwood quickly shook his head. "Ah well Hector is coming a bit later. He had some affairs to take care of with Lord Uther." Eliwood placed a hand on her shoulder then.

"C'mon. Let's go to the garden. I need to speak to you." Eliwood spoke in a low tone.

Jenny's eyes widened as she spoke in a joking tone, "Eliwood I like you but not in that way." Eliwood rolled his eyes and gently hit her on the shoulder.

"C'mon let's go." He spoke quietly. Jenny nodded and allowed him to lead the way. The garden Eliwood had led her to was outside.

It was nighttime by the time the party had begun. The stars were peaking out and the night air had turned crisp.

Jenny took a deep breath of the night air. "Ah man I love the cold!" She called out happily. She then turned to Eliwood to see the male had taken a seat on one of the many benches in the area.

Jenny eyed him tentatively before marching herself in front of him. "Gee Eliwood! Why the long face?" She asked him before giving him a grin. "This is your mother's party! You usually at least act like you're having fun!" She teased.

Eliwood opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it while looking down at his clenched fists. Jenny stared at him with worry. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Eliwood what's wrong?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. She watched as he took a deep breath before looking up with a grim smile.

"I'm leaving on a journey the day after tomorrow to find my Father." Eliwood stated. Jenny's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her hand fell to her side.

"Eh?!" She barely uttered out. Eliwood placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And I need you to help take care of my mother and the castle." He spoke gently. "Please." Jenny brushed off his hand and stood.

"Whoa! Wait! Eliwood you're crazy if you think I'm letting you do this on your own! I'm coming with you!" Jenny exclaimed. Eliwood smiled grimly once more.

"I have to do this on my own Jenny." Eliwood spoke gently. The words 'on my own' resonated in Jenny's head.

"Wait what do you mean by 'on your own'?" She jolted from her standing point. "Did you not tell Hector?" Eliwood remained quiet for a moment. "Oh my goddess. Of all people for you to tell Hector should be first on your list! Eliwood!"

Eliwood took a deep breath before replying. "Hector is a kind man. My best friend. A comrade."

"But?" Jenny questioned.

Eliwood chortled slightly. "But he's reckless. Jenny; right now Hector's brother, Lord Uther, just assumed the position of Marquess. He needs Hector by his side. If anyone should stand beside Lord Uther it should be Hector since they're brethren." Eliwood let loose a small laugh. "I already know that if I ask Hector for help he would respond in a heartbeat. That's just the kind of man Hector is." Jenny stood quietly for a moment before walking further ahead and looking up at the sky. Eliwood followed after her.

Jenny opened her mouth and spoke gently. "You know Eliwood. I can't remember one time I did not see you two together." Eliwood looked up to the back of her head as she said that. Jenny closed her eyes as she continued speaking. "You and Hector may not be blood related but there is no doubt you guys are brothers." She turned and faced him with a grin.

"Eliwood. You know we care and would try almost anything to help you." Jenny stretched her arms up to the sky as she continued speaking. "Hector and Lord Uther are related by blood thus making them family." She turned around then with a small smile on her face. "But you, me, and Hector we're..." She drifted off.

Eliwood placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I understand." He gave her a smile before pointing a finger to the party inside where Hector was somewhat wrecking havoc by knocking over plates of food. "There's a rampaging Hector inside. We should probably go in." Jenny chuckled before walking pass Eliwood.

"Hey Eliwood..." She asked as they walked closer to the building.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I still think you should tell Hector." Eliwood stiffened and turned a worry glance towards her before she let loose a small laugh.

"Don't worry I won't tell him." Jenny spoke lightheartedly. "It's not my place to do so." She then broke out into a brisk pace before standing right at the gate. Eliwood stood right behind her while she spoke in a clear tone.

"I can't promise you anything though Eliwood cause I don't like breaking my promises." She then quickly entered the building.

Eliwood stared after her, running a hand through his hair.

"I knew she was going to react that way but I did it anyways." Eliwood looked at the starry sky before giving a deep sigh. "Regardless of knowing I should've left quietly I couldn't. I couldn't not tell at least one of them..."

Eliwood stepped into the well-lit castle where he was greeted with a headlock by Hector and a laughing Jenny.

"I guess I really am an idiot." Eliwood thought to himself while laughing along with Hector and Jenny.

* * *

So how is it? It'll be great if you guys could leave a little comment about what you think and if you like it! So of course please RRR :). Until next time laters!


	2. Chapter 2: Realization Is Struck

Ok so the second chapter same as last...

Disclaimer: Do not own

Now without further ado here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Realization Is Struck

(No PoV)

"Eliwood!" Hector roared. The muscular man trudged through the entire castle while shouting the name. "Eliwood! Blast it!" Hector continued his onslaught of curses and the name.

"Hector." A gentle voice rang out. Hector turned and immediately stopped in place. He placed a hand on his right breastplate and bowed.

"Lady Elinora! Sorry for the outbursts but do you know where Eliwood is?" Hector asked while trying and struggling to maintain a polite tone. Elinora placed a delicate hand to her cheek in surprise.

"Why Hector! Eliwood didn't tell you?" Elinora spoke in shock. Hector raised a curious brow in response.

"Didn't tell me what?" He asked in confusion. Elinora placed a finger to her lips, hesitating to respond. "Didn't tell me what?" Hector repeated in anticipation.

Elinora sighed inwardly before responding. "Eliwood left in search of his father. I thought that of all people he would tell you!" Hector's eyes widened immediately and his fists clenched in anger.

Hector didn't even bother to say goodbye before rushing out of the palace and riding toward his kingdom.

-X-

"Brother!" Hector shouted as he slammed open the heavy doors leading to the throne room.

Uther rubbed his forehead in annoyance at his brother's antics. The council members who had gathered in front of the throne for the meeting simply shook their heads, already accustomed to his loud voice and actions.

Just as Hector barged in, Oswin followed right behind him. He lowered his head in dismay. "I apologize Lord Uther that I could not stop Lord Hector." Uther raised a hand to wave it off.

"It's alright Oswin." Uther spoke promptly to the knight. He then turned a tired eye to his brother. "Hector what is it now?"

"Did you know that Lord Elbert was missing?!" Hector roared, his face fuming. The council members started to murmur amongst themselves at the newly attained information.

Uther raised an agitated brow before quickly speaking. "Everyone please leave me alone with my brother." The members started to object until a fierce glare by both brothers silenced them into submission. Once they were gone, Uther turned a sharp glare at Hector.

"Hector. Revealing such information is not wise. You know how sneaky the council members can get." Uther warned. Hector threw his hands up in annoyance.

"Uther answer my question." Hector spoke, anger trying to be concealed.

Uther ran a hand through his rough hair. "Yes. I did know." Hector's eyes and nose flared.

"Then you should know I am going to find Eliwood to accompany him on his journey." Hector spoke with certainty.

"No Hector your place is here. If you get involved you put Ostia as a nation in risk as well." Uther spoke rationally. Hector quickly shook his head and clenched his fists.

"No. I can't. Sorry." Hector called out as he ran from the room.

"Hector!" Uther called after him to no avail. Oswin stepped out from behind the pillar.

"My lord?" Oswin questioned. Uther shook his head, remaining quiet.

-X-

"Blast it all!" Hector cried out. He banged his fist against the pillar nearest to him. He glared straight ahead of him and spoke a single word.

"Matthew." Just as the word had left his lips, the cunning thief appeared in a flash.

"My lord?" Matthew asked, concealing a grin. Hector stared directly at the spy and spoke.

"Did you get it?" He asked hastily. Matthew lifted a well-concealed bag from behind his cloak.

"Of course my lord!" Matthew said exasperatedly. "Why must you show such little faith in me?" Matthew wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye. Hector was not amused. He merely lifted the bag to his back and muttered a quiet 'thanks' before walking away.

Matthew caught up to the quick stride of Hector. "My lord you weren't going to ditch me were you?" Hector raised a brow.

"Ditch? When did I say you were coming with me?" Hector replied simply. Matthew's eyes widened slightly and his smile vanished.

"Surely you jest my lord?" Matthew questioned. Hector rolled his eyes.

"Matthew. You are my brother's spy. Not mine. If I bring you along I might as well tell my brother to come along so he can drag me back to this place. This is something I must do." Hector turned away. "Don't follow." He commanded and walked away.

Matthew scratched his head and muttered under his breath. "And my bringing you your supplies and bag weren't a sign of good will?" Matthew scoffed. "I figured as much."

Despite Hector's orders, Matthew followed anyways.

-X-

Hector walked briskly through several doors leading to the back exit of the palace. At first he tried to do so sneakily but after several servants questioned his strange behavior and walking pattern he gave up on it. Besides his heavy armor making the dull 'clank' every time he moved erased the idea of being sneaky immediately.

Hector was just about to reach the exit when a voice pierced his ears.

"Going somewhere?" Hector turned abruptly to see Uther standing before him. "Honestly Hector I expected more from you."

Hector muttered a curse, blaming Matthew for being caught.

"It's not Matthew's fault Hector. You were so loud I could hear you from the throne room!" Uther chuckled.

Hector scratched his head thoughtfully. Even now Uther could decipher Hector's mumbling.

"Well what now? You going to drag me back to the castle?"

"It wouldn't do any good even if I did so would it? You would do another attempt regardless." Uther responded.

"So what are you saying?" Hector asked, excitement exuding from him. Uther chuckled once more.

"Go." Hector nodded and was about to leave when his brother spoke up once more.

"But you have to take Oswin and Serra with you." Hector's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Why?" He asked. "Oswin I can understand but Serra?!" Hector shuddered at the thought of the girl.

"She's as bad as Jenny!" Hector shouted.

"Thanks man." Hector turned to his side and saw Jenny smiling up at him.

Crap.

"What the?! What are you doing here?!" Hector exclaimed. Jenny sighed and placed her hand on Hector's shoulder.

"Hector you didn't honestly think you were going to leave me behind and go on your own did you?" She clenched down hard on his shoulder. Hector grimaced and unconsciously bent that shoulder down to relieve some pressure. Even through the armor she had an impressive grip.

Jenny released her grip and bowed respectfully in Uther's presence. Uther nodded in response.

"Hey Jenny whadya mean you're coming with me?" Hector asked, redirecting her attention on him.

"Exactly how it sounds." Jenny drawled out the words carefully.

"No! Argh! You know what I mean! You're under house arrest! You shouldn't even be out here right now!" Hector groaned. Jenny grinned before twirling in place.

"Hector take a good look at me." Hector did so, not understanding her point. "I'm ready. For battle. This won't be the first fight I deal with Hector. Besides I think I'm a decent tactician."

Hector scratched the back of his head contemplatively before speaking. "I'm guessing you didn't tell your parents." Jenny swallowed nervously.

"Ah no. I didn't." She spoke hesitantly, eyeing Uther. Uther showed no response.

"You should tell them." Hector responded.

"I should do a lot of things but you know you were about to leave before telling Lord Uther too!" Jenny shot back. Hector took a step back. He was about to argue back when Uther stepped in.

"Alright. That's enough." Uther spoke calmly. Both eyes turned towards him. "Both of you should get going if you want to catch up to Eliwood." With that said he turned around and walked away.

"Well you heard the man! Let's go Hector!" Jenny responded cheerily. Hector eyed her wearily.

"Jenny you shouldn't be going." Hector spoke calmly. Jenny's jaw dropped slightly upon hearing Hector's words.

"What are you talking about Hector? I thought we already went over this!" Jenny moaned.

Hector shook his head quickly. "Jenny you left your family once. There are some duties even I think you should adhere to."

Jenny scoffed at him. "You're doing the same thing!"

"Think about your parents! If you leave, they won't know what would happen to both of their children!" Hector reasoned. Jenny clenched her fists.

"I think they would understand. Hector as much as a friend Eliwood is to you; he is the same to me." Jenny spoke quietly.

Just as Hector was about to reply, a man appeared. Hector and Jenny both eyed the man suspiciously before he spoke up.

"You Hector?" The man snarled.

Hector nodded. "What's it to you?" The man cackled lightly under his breath.

"Perfect. C'mon out boys! We caught the big fish already!" Upon the man's call, several men appeared from behind the pillars. The one who called out to them made a sudden lunge towards Hector.

Hector turned away from him easily to dodge the blow and reached for the axe strapped across his back. He took hold of it one-handedly and began to swing it wildly, nearly lopping off Jenny's head.

"Whoa! Hector watch where you swing that thing!" Jenny shouted in alarm from the narrow encounter she had with her partner's attack. Hector shrugged it off, choosing to spend his concentration on the foes before him.

"My lord watch out!" Upon the warning Hector ducked and saw an arrow whizzing pass where his head would've been. As he ducked, Hector realized he made a huge mistake. The bandit in front of him had begun a downward strike towards his skull.

Hector struggled to raise his axe up in defense but to no avail. The speed and weight of the axe had the bandit swinging at a faster rate than Hector could get his own axe up in defense. Hector braced himself for what he thought would come next when he heard a loud clang resonate before him.

Hector watched as the slender thief managed to nullify some of the force the bandit had placed on his axe with his sword. Matthew grunted in exertion as he struggled to remain upright with his sword while trying to knock back the bandit. The weight suddenly disappeared when the bandit slumped forward lifeless, courtesy of Jenny and her sword.

Jenny pulled the sword from the corpse, inwardly puking at the bloodstained red on her sword. "You guys retreat back! We have to come up with a strategy instead of being surrounded and then slaughtered like pigs!" Upon her calm reasoning, the two followed after her, turning a few corridors.

After reaching one where they judged it to be safe enough, Hector immediately spoke up. "Matthew?! Why are you here?!" Matthew smiles tiredly at Hector.

"C'mon now my lord. I hate to brag but I did just prove myself useful with saving your life and all." Matthew spoke reasonably. Upon those words, Hector quieted and instead chose to look around his surroundings.

"It's strange how a group of bandits found their way into the castle. Ostia is very well guarded so how is it possible they broke through." Jenny spoke aloud, trying to think up a strategy before the enemies arrive. "I don't think they're actually bandits on a pillage. They're far too organized for that."

"I doubt they're here for the riches either. To risk their lives for jewels don't make sense." Hector spoke up. Jenny tried to pull up the conversation the bandit had with Hector before. The way he said it and the manner he said it in ticked her off.

"I think they're here for you Hector. That man surprisingly had to confirm you were you before calling his allies and attacking. I think this was an assassination attempt. I could be wrong but..." Jenny trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Hector nodded and replied, "It wouldn't be the first time but where are the guards? We haven't exactly been quiet... What is going on here?" Jenny contemplated once more before Matthew spoke up.

"This area is one of the more deserted areas of the castle. There are rarely anyone who would pass by here so there aren't many guards here. I presume the ones who were here were taken down prior to the talk Lord Hector had with Lord Uther." A click suddenly went inside Jenny's head.

"Matthew go back and warn Lord Uther! The assassination might be an attempt on both brothers for someone else to get the throne!" Matthew eyes widened slightly before he ran. Jenny quickly locked the door after him. Hector glanced at her, worry evident in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asked as confirmation. Jenny placed her thumb to her lip and nibbled at it, trying to get her thoughts in order.

"It's not unlikely. Better safe than sorry." She replied hastily. Hector stared at the girl, about to voice more questions before noticing the stern look on her face. He quickly clapped his mouth shut upon noticing the furrowed brows and the consternation in her eyes.

Jenny took a quick survey of the room they were currently in. "A wall with a crack and the door we just came through..." She thought to herself. "What can I do?"

Before she can think further, the door they had just passed through started creaking. Jenny instinctively rose her sword up in defense.

"The door isn't going to hold." She spoke calmly. Hector stared at the girl bewildered. The calm demeanor she was displaying was different than the girl Hector thought he knew.

What Hector didn't realize was the beads of sweat appearing on her face.

She was panicking.

"Get a grip!" She mentally berated herself as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She hastily stared back at the cracked wall behind her and at the pounding of the door in front of them.

"Hector break that wall down." She commanded. Hector stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you crazy? Why should I break the wall?" Hector questioned. Jenny glared at him.

"Do it!" She spoke once more. Hector grumbled slightly before following orders. Just as Hector broke the wall, an arrow went through the now broken wall and the door caved in.

"Hector!" Jenny cried out, worry etched in her voice. She hastily ran towards the fallen lord and helped him sit up. Hector shook off the shaky feeling before speaking.

"I'm fine I'm fine. Just surprised me there for a second." Hector grunted as he pulled the arrow out of his chest plate.

"Watch out!" Jenny cried as she pushed Hector to the ground. Hector shouted sharply as he hit his head on the concrete floor.

"What the hell Jenny?!" Hector growled as he pushed the girl off of him, rubbing his bruised noggin. As if answering his cry, a loud thunk was heard with an arrow protruding where Hector's head would've been. Hector swallowed nervously, staring at Jenny's calculating face.

"Get up." Jenny demanded as she rolled to the side and ran towards the archer. She nimbly dodged the arrows directed towards her and closed the gap between the archer and herself before piercing his heart quickly. She grimaced at the blood for a moment before the door gave out.

Behind the door were several knights and three archers.

"Hector run!" Jenny shouted fervently as she took hold of the bow and arrows. Hector stalled for a moment before rushing pass the broken wall. Jenny ran beside him as she started speaking.

"Hector how comfortable are you in that armor?" She asked. Hector widened his eyes while eyeing her suspiciously.

"Relatively good... Why?" Hector spoke cautiously.

Jenny gave a grin before answering. "You see that entrance?" Hector looked at the direction Jenny pointed at. The entrance was just big enough for a person to fit the slot.

"Oh no." Hector thought, immediately getting what she was hinting at.

"Mind being a human shield for a bit?" She asked him. Hector sighed inwardly before replying.

"I swear you better have an actual strategy for this." Jenny smiled even wider at his reply as they rushed pass the entrance and Hector stood in front of it. As the first knight approached, Hector gripped his axe and waited until he was in range. Just as Hector was about to lunge, an arrow shot past him and made a painful sounding 'thunk' in between the openings in the knight's helmet.

Hector turned his head around to see Jenny notching another arrow to shoot.

"When did you learn how to use a bow?" Hector asked, slight amazement in his voice.

Jenny grinned back sheepishly. "I didn't. Desperate times call for desperate measures." She shot again and this time it missed a mile from where she was aiming it at. She fired a third which grazed Hector's ear, earning her a menacing glare from her partner.

"Stop that!" Hector moved away from his spot at the door to yell at her face to face. "What's wrong with you?! What made you think you could use a bow immediately?!"

Jenny grinned helplessly and laughed nervously. "Beginners luck?" she replied before noticing the bare entrance and the knights closing in on them. "Hector the door!" Hector glanced at her before moving back into place.

"Don't touch that bow! You'll end up killing me with it!" He yelled at the girl while fending off the knight's thrust with his axe. He grunted in exertion as he landed the strike at the side of the knight. Blood spluttered out as the body grew lifeless at his feet. Hector attempted to pull the axe loose when the body of the enemy looked up and smiled wickedly before Hector felt the tightening of muscles on his axe and he was unable to pull loose.

"Hector let go of the axe!" Jenny shouted as she lunged forward to parry against the next onslaught of knights. Hector did as he was told and sidestepped to the side for the girl to make it pass. He watched as the girl grunted, trying to keep a distance from the lance aimed at her.

Hector suddenly thought of the weapon triangle before the 'ah ha!' moment reached him on why Jenny had asked him to be the human shield. Hector searched around him before glancing at the discarded bow and took hold of it.

"Beginners luck eh?" He thought to himself as he lifted the bow comfortably in his hands. He took aim at one of the archers and let the arrow fly loose only to see it hit a knight and bounce back harmlessly. He tried again and this time managed to graze Jenny's shoulder with it.

She yelped in surprise and hardly gave a glance back before shouting, "Stop that! Your aim sucks worse than mine!" Hector ignored her and let another fly loose, watching it successfully hit the archer he has been aiming at.

"You were saying?" he asked smugly. Jenny widened her eyes in amazement upon watching the archer fall with a yelp.

"Shut up!" She replied back as she inwardly swallowed and bit her lip.

"You hit one in three like me! Don't act so smug!" She barked back while tossing a grin in between shots of her and the knight. Hector felt a vein pop.

Challenge accepted.

He took aim at another archer and shot it. This time it landed in the archer's arm, disabling him from shooting more arrows. Hector took aim at the last archer and let loose the arrow. Unfortunately, Jenny decided to sidestep to the left where the arrow was headed.

"Crap! Jenny not that way!" Hector called out but was it too late. The arrow lodged itself in her arm. She bit back a scream and thanked the Goddess that it had not hit her sword arm as she continued to parry the knight's blow with her good arm. She felt the jolt of pain every time she shifted her arm and soon felt her sword hand cramp from gripping it too tightly.

At that point Hector dropped the bow and went up to the now dead soldier to unlatch his axe from the body. He rushed towards his comrade and pushed her away from the knight to take her place. He moved his axe with ease and after making his opponent lose balance, he cut him down.

He then promptly grabbed her uninjured arm and ran away.

"Damn it Hector!" Jenny groaned as they ran side-by-side, blood trickling from her arm all the while. She pulled the arrow loose from her arm with a groan and tossed the bloody object in the opposite direction they were headed.

"This way!" She cried out as she lead Hector to a staircase. She placed a finger to her lips to indicate silence as she watched from the corner of her eye the movements of the enemy. The hesitant movements and the shout of the arrow found led the opposing party away from the two.

When Hector deemed it safe enough to speak, he grabbed Jenny's arm roughly. "Are you okay?" He asked sheepishly. Jenny clenched her fist and bit her lip.

"Let go of my arm!" She hissed. Hector quickly let go and muttered an apology. "It's fine. Come on we better get out of here. Lord Uther should've heard word from Matt by now. We should take this chance to go after Eliwood."

Hector quickly shook his head. "Your arm needs to be looked at." He felt guilt rise within himself looking at the bloody mess. Jenny quickly shook her head.

"I'll be fine." Jenny spoke with confidence as she took out some bandages and herbs from her pouch on her waist. She took the herbs and pressed them against her wound and tied a messy bandage around it before placing the remainder of the herbs and bandages back in her pouch. She then dug through it once more and took out two vulneraries.

"Here. Apply this to your wounds and drink the rest. It should help heal whatever injuries you got." She then gave one to Hector and promptly drank the other.

"You didn't apply this on you're arm." Hector responded with slight worry hinted in his voice.

"I used anesthetic herbs as a numbing agent to help ease the pain and mixed it with other herbs to use as a purifying agent for the wound. I'll clean it up and use a vulnerary on it later. Right now we got to move. Let's go Hector!" Jenny spoke calmly and started to walk away. Hector hesitated, thinking about his brother before reaching the conclusion that he should be fine and followed Jenny.

* * *

As I said in the last chapter I hoped you liked it! Please review and leave comments! Until next time... Laters!


End file.
